


Sanders Sides request Info

by Midnight__Fantasy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Fantasy/pseuds/Midnight__Fantasy
Summary: Requests are currently closed. They will most likely open back up later next month.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed. They will most likely open back up later next month.

There are 2 ways to contact me for requests 

1~ Comment on a story

2~ Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/midnightfantasy)


	2. Request Info

If you would like to request a fanfiction of your own idea, I need:  
~A title  
~A summery  
~Characters  
~Ships (If any)  
~Multichapter or one-shot  
~Any other information you would like to add

If instead you would like to request a fanfiction centered around one(or two) of my headcanons, I need you to type in a number(or two) and if you would like it to be multichapter, one-shot, or if it's for me to decide.  
1~When Thomas gets a 'brain freeze' the mindscape 'freezes'(more so temperature skyrockets down)  
2~Janus is cold-blooded and has sensitive scales  
3~Roman and Remus share a psychic connection due to once being King Creativity  
4~Remus has his own intrusive thoughts  
5~'Dark Sides' have an animal trait  
{Virgil: Spider Legs or Cat ears and tail Remus: Octopus Tentacles Janus: Snake Scales}  
6~Janus raised Remus and Virgil(More so Virgil bc Remus and Janus are closer in age)  
7~Logan, Patton, Janus, and King grew up together  
8~Paranoia is the leader of the 'dark sides'  
9~Paranoia is very protective of Virgil(I believe Paranoia and Virgil are different people but have a brotherly relationship)  
(More may be added)

Limitations:  
~I will only write platonic/brotherly Creativity Twins  
~I will not write any Thomas x Side  
~I will not write smut scenes, however it may be mentioned  
~No extreme gore violent scenes  
~No extreme unsympathetic sides, but I can have unsympathetic turned sympathetic (No unsympathetic Patton, that always makes me cry)  
(More may be added)

Ships:  
-Favorites:  
~Intrulogical(Logan x Remus)  
~Intruloceit(Logan x Remus x Janus)  
~Loceit(Logan x Janus)  
~Royality(Roman x Patton)  
~Moceit(Patton x Janus)  
~Roceit(Roman x Janus)  
-Not favorite but will write  
~Demus(Remus x Janus)  
~Logince(Logan x Roman)  
~Analogical(Logan x Virgil)  
~Prinxiety(Roman x Virgil)  
~DRLAMP(All main sides)  
~LAMP/CALM(Logan x Roman x Patton x Virgil)  
-Will not write:  
~RemRom(Roman x Remus)  
~Logicality(Logan x Patton)  
~Anxceit(Virgil x Janus)  
~Intruality(Patton x Janus)  
~Moxiety(Patton x Virgil)  
~Dukexiety(Remus x Virgil)

Additional~  
Will write different AUs although I prefer to have them set in the mindscape  
Will write Remy and Emilie in stories, but I will only mention the missing(orange) side, as for they haven't been revealed  
(More will be added)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you request a fanfiction, please double check it doesn't cross any limitations.
> 
> Let me know if you think I'm missing important information for requests.


End file.
